


New Ring

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Loves Magnus´s Rings, Alec admiring Magnus´s rings, Council Meeting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus´s New Ring, Malec in Love, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: During a council meeting, Alec notices Magnus´s new ring.





	New Ring

Valentine was dead, Jace was back, that side was perfect, but the council still had a lot to discuss, as what to do of the downworlders, and Malachi being a traitor.   
So every leader in New York was summoned to this meeting, which included Alec Lightwood as the leader of the New York Institute, Luke Garroway as the leader of the biggest pack of werewolf’s in New York, Raphael Santiago as the leader of the New York Clan, and Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The Seelie queen was not invited as she helped Valentine and therefore betrayed the shadowhunters alongside the other downworlders. 

"We have to go" Alec yelled from the living room as he was pacing around waiting for Magnus. 

"Yes, yes, I just miss one thing then I’ll be right with you" Magnus shouted back from the bedroom. 

Alec just groaned. He was never late for anything and he did not intend to start now. He was a leader, and he was always on time for every little meeting. 

Magnus emerged from the bedroom, and looked as he always does, absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes were underlined with a thin layer of dark kohl, and his hair was styled with blue stripes, which of course matched his suit. He had the perfect amount of jewellery on to make a statement. 

"Now I'm ready darling. Shall we?" Magnus inquired as he opened a portal, in the middle of the living room. Alec took Magnus´s hand as he lightly pulled him through the portal, and landed in the great hall, where his eyes immediately scanned to look for the other leaders, but mostly his father, as he was now working for the council. I was not like he wanted to see him, but he guessed it was just a reflex. 

They heard the council leader Imogen welcoming them all, and inviting them to find a seat at the long table. Alec gestured a head for Magnus to find a spot, and he pulled out his chair so Magnus could take a seat. Alec sat down right beside him, and looked intently up at the important members of the Clave and spotted his father in the near background. 

"We are gathered to discuss Malachi´s treachery, and to the consequences of Valentines actions regarding raising the angel Raziel," said Imogen 

"Here we go," Magnus said with an utterly bored tone.   
Alec just smiled looking at him and turned his focus back to Imogen.   
Magnus just leaned back in his chair and braced himself. 

 

After an hour or so, Alec started getting bored, he took his pen and started scribbling mindless things besides the notes he had been taking, during the meeting.   
Magnus glazed fell upon Alec, and a smile spread across his face. His boyfriend was hunched over and doodling something on the paper. He was the most adorable person ever Magnus thought. 

Alec leaned back and stretched out letting out a yawn. He looked over at Magnus who was sitting and exchanging looks with Raphael. Alec´s gaze went to Magnus´s lap where he rested his hands. He had several rings on today Alec thought. But then he spotted one ring he had never seen before. He knew all of Magnus´s rings, he loves them, they were so beautiful and they really brought out his skin colour. 

Alec reached over and took Magnus´s hand into his own, and started fiddling with his new ring. After looking at it for 10 minutes, Magnus thought that he would let go of his hand, but Alec just looked back up at the Clave members, while pulling the ring off and putting it back on repetitively.   
Magnus just looked at his boyfriend trying to hide a goofy smile, because he loved that Alec paid so much attention to the small thing, the small changes. 

For the rest of the meeting, which lasted another hour, Alec had Magnus´s hand in his, just playing with his new ring.   
When the meeting was over he just turned to Magnus and smiled. 

"I see you noticed my new ring" Magnus said looking at him with so much love in his eyes. 

"Yeah.I love this one. Because of the arrow". Alec said with a goofy smile. 

"You know I bought it for that simple reason, it reminds me of you," Magnus said bluntly. 

"Thanks," Alec said leaning in to kiss him. "Thanks for keeping me close always. 

"Always…. Shall we go home darling" Magnus said as they were getting up. 

"You know… umm. Could we… I don´t know maybe go past a jewellery shop on the way home. I´ve been thinking that i-i would like a necklace, that you were discreet, but remind me of you". Alec said with a hushed tone so the other wouldn´t hear him. 

"Of course darling," Magnus said smiling while creating a portal. 

******

"This one Magnus, this is perfect".

Magnus walked across the jewellery shop and looked at the necklace Alec was holding. It was a silver chain, with a letter hanging from it. 

"M" Magnus said. 

"Yes, M, because I want to feel you beside me every minute of every day" 

"I love you too," Magnus said leaning up to kiss Alec gently on the lips. 

Alec knew that Magnus, was the one and only person in the entire world that he could ever want, and damn he wanted him, so badly. 

"Let´s hurry up and pay for this so we can get home and…." Alec whispered the last bit into Magnus´s ear. 

Magnus just stood there speechless for a minute or so. Then he finally blinked and agreed with his beautiful boyfriend. 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated! Thanks.


End file.
